loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
LOONAVERSE/Analysis/new
Main Theory (twinfish, Lily Kim, Daebak Jjang, MobiusChickenStrip) The Garden of Eden As has been officially stated by Blockberry Creative, yyxy is supposed to tell the biblical story of Adam and Eve in the garden of Eden. This is one of the most well-known stories from the Old Testament and has been cited and retold throughout literature for thousands of years. In the story we learn of Adam and Eve, the two first humans. They live in the Garden of Eden along with the other animals of earth. Their job in Eden is to help nature and care for the land and to live harmoniously with the other creatures. God tells them that they may eat any fruit from any of the trees in the Garden, except for the apples from the Tree of Good and Evil. God warns them that if they eat the fruit they would perish. One day while Eve is alone tending to the Garden a snake appears, whom is actually Satan who has disguised himself as a serpent. He tells Eve to eat the apples from the tree of Good and Evil and when she objects, he lies and tells her that if she eats the fruit she can become as powerful as God. She gives into the temptation and eats the apple and tells Adam to eat the apple as well, so they can become enlightened together. After the two of them ate the fruit they realized they had sinned, and out of shame and guilt, left the Garden of Eden and purity behind.The story of Adam and Eve, summarized This relates directly to the members of yyxy. As we know, the name "Yves" is pronounced as "Eve" and as stated by Blockberry Creative, Chuu's stage name was almost Adam. Which would make sense, since Yves is able to get the rest of yyxy to eat their fruit and eventually stray away from HeeJin, their creator. But then who is the snake? We can pretty much confirm that this is in fact Olivia Hye, due to the events in Egoist, BBC's statements on Olivia Hye's character, and her representative color. We know that Olivia is a fallen angel, who fell from HeeJin, meaning she is in fact Satan, or the serpent, in this situation. We know that Yves is inspired and looks up to Olivia, just like how Eve gave into the serpent. The Introduction of Yves In the first few seconds we see LOONA's crescent introduction but instead of moving from right to left like every music video previously, this crescent moves from left to right. This is the first of many clues that yyxy mirrors LOONA 1/3. On the möbius strip yyxy and LOONA 1/3 are on opposite sides of each other with yyxy on the dark side and 1/3 on the light. yyxy is a dark and twisted version of 1/3, and this is our first clue. And as we've explored in The Phases of LOONA, this is in direct reference to the phases of the moon and shows us the countdown until all twelve members unite. The Pure Side of Yves We see the music video begin with Yves in a room filled with light while she dances in a white dress. This symbolizes heaven, or someplace similar due to how pure and light it is. We then see her standing on a balcony high up, again symbolizing she's up high. The important thing to note here is the background. We see a silver background behind her, with a white circle and the Chinese word for "flower" written in the center. This symbolizes her purity and how delicate she is, just like a flower. And the silver background is representative of Olivia, since that is her color. It's slowly taking over the pure, until Yves will fully submit to Olivia's evil. ODD EYE CIRCLE's Presence When we first see the bowling alley the place is colored in Yves' color, burgundy. Shortly afterwards we see the bowling alley has turned red, blue, and purple. As we know from Everyday I Love You, ViVi has a close bond to JinSoul and is aware of the ODD EYE CIRCLE. Therefore OEC could've helped Yves to lure ViVi, with Choerry's power of teleportation. Also of note is the fact that Yves' sign is tilted. This shows an unbalance and what was once uniform is now in disarray, just like Yves leaving Eden. She's causing the LOONAVERSE to shift already. The Apple We first see an image of the apple floating in midair, and shortly afterwards Yves holding it behind her back. The apple is a direct reference to The Garden of Eden as well as being Yves' representative fruit. It's tempting her and she knows she shouldn't eat it and that it's wrong (hence why she's hiding it), but she gives into her desires almost immediately, within the first fifty seconds of the music video. Yves' Transformation Pretty much immediately after biting into the apple we see Yves out late at night walking behind boys. This is one of the only times in a LOONA music video that we see other characters than the members of LOONA and backup dancers. These boys are supposed to represent lust and seduction, both of which are sins and Yves willingly gives into both. Seduction is Yves' most powerful weapon and she's learning how to use it. Tainting ViVi We then begin to see signs of ViVi in the music video. ViVi's hair is blonde showing us that she is in fact human, meaning the events in this music video happened before Love & Live. We catch a glimpse of ViVi's face, and shortly afterwards seven apples lying on the ground with one having a bite taken out of it. The apples represent the first seven members of LOONA, as LOONA 1/3 and ODD EYE CIRCLE. As we've seen Yves eating apples, this is a foreshadow to Yves tainting ViVi. By the end of this music video ViVi will be missing a part of herself, one that Yves will destroy. The Claw Machine The next extremely important clue to Yves' role and intentions in the LOONAVERSE is the claw machine. We see Yves' approach it in a dark room, and as theorized by twinfish, a dark room in the LOONAVERSE represents inside someone's mind or theoretically speaking. This would mean that the claw machine doesn't actually exist, but shows us Yves' decision-making and powers. We see her enter a card into a slot with the colors of ODD EYE CIRCLE illuminating the slot. This shows, as we've discussed, that the ODD EYE CIRCLE is a key factor in allowing Yves to access the other members of LOONA. They're luring ViVi for her by illuminating the bowling alley and they're giving Yves access to their powers. We then see Yves first pull a frog stuffed animal, and shortly afterwards a penguin stuffed animal. This is extremely important since we know YeoJin and Chuu are connected by both being orange girls as well as each others' counterparts. Chuu was created in YeoJin's image as a darker and more twisted version. And as we will see, both YeoJin and Chuu are girls that Yves preys on. Yves sends Choerry to prey on YeoJin in the form of a frog, and Yves preys on Chuu by ignoring her and causing her to eat the apple. When Yves wins at the claw machine goes to get her prizes, instead of two stuffed animals she finds an apple. This is because the apple is key to obtaining the stuffed animals, or the girls she wants. In order to get YeoJin and Chuu she must have them eat their forbidden fruit, in Chuu's case to eat the strawberry and in YeoJin's case to kiss the frog. It's also important to note that the only other person in the LOONAVERSE who plays an arcade game is the boy in Everyday I Love You. As theorized by many, it is believed that ViVi's music video is actually a dream and ViVi's memory has been damaged after becoming a cyborg. We will explore this idea later in the music video. Playing Golf and Destroying Purity Right after the claw machine we see Yves standing on a rooftop playing golf, specifically hitting stuffed animals and then an apple. As we've seen from the behind the scenes images, which offer a closer look at the stuffed animals, we know each members' representative animals are in the pile. By hitting the stuffed animals with a golf club Yves is telling us her plan to mix up the LOONAVERSE. To throw everyone off balance and to cause discord and destruction. It's also interesting that the only other time we see a golf club is in ViViD, when HeeJin is creating another member of LOONA. This could show that Yves is mirroring HeeJin by trying to gain power and copy her movements in order to create her own LOONA 1/3. We then see Yves hitting an apple, showing her sending her fruit into the LOONAVERSE, or the temptation of sinning to the other girls. The apple already has a bite taken out of it, showing that she's already sinned and wants others to follow her. We then see Yves' representative animal, a swan, or more specifically a baby swan stuffed animal hit by a golf club. This shows her destroying her innocence and the young, pure, and naive side of her and replacing it with a mature and dark side. Luring ViVi We then see Yves with ViVi in the bowling alley putting on roller skates and skating together. As we know, the only other time we see roller skates in the LOONAVERSE is in Everyday I Love You, showing us again that ViVi views this as a dream. In EILY the dark colors of ODD EYE CIRCLE have now been changed to bright pastel colors and Yves has changed to a boy, whom she has feelings for. This would show us that her memory is damaged after the event and Everyday I Love You is inside of ViVi's mind, with new being the reality. Killing ViVi We see Yves sitting with floating apples around her head. This could symbolize that she's thinking of ways to taint the other members of LOONA, or that ODD EYE CIRCLE is watching her, which wouldn't be a crazy idea since we saw them represented as apples earlier in the music video. We then see a flash of ViVi's face, with a surprised look. This shows us two things, one, ViVi has become enlightened. Yves has managed to taint her and in the process she is no longer pure. And two, ViVi has been killed. She wasn't expecting Yves to kill her, and in fact she trusted her. It's a shock to be killed by someone she thought was her friend, as well as being killed. ViVi now knows of Yves' trickery and with her enlightenment can see knowledge that she didn't know of before. But this won't last long, as we see in Everyday I Love You, when HeeJin saved ViVi and turned her into a cyborg, ViVi lost memories, including those of Yves killing her and of the knowledge she gained. While she isn't the human she was, and will never be, she is able to become somewhat pure again by forgetting the knowledge she gained. It's also important to note that we constantly see imagery of things painted red. First it's an apple, and later the bowling alley. When something is described as being "painted red" it normally means covered in blood. This is another clue leading us to assume that ViVi was killed in the bowling alley. The Cassette Tapes As we've seen in Girl Front, Yves has control of the cassette player. We see her sitting at a table in a similar fashion to Kim Lip in Girl Front, with the tapes of HeeJin, HaSeul, ViVi, HyunJin, and YeoJin. Later in the music video we see Yves opening up ViVi's cassette tape, with the case now cracked. This shows us that Yves managed to break part of ViVi. This again goes along with the idea of Everyday I Love You being a dream, since we see the same cassette player, but ViVi's isn't damaged and she's the one listening to it instead of Yves. The Eighth Floor We see the eighth floor flash on the elevator and shortly afterwards we see Choerry. This would make sense since Choerry is the eigth member. And as we will explore in Starlight Cinema Theory, Yves gives Choerry an apple and we see Choerry in both Kiss Later and One & Only. She's doing Yves' dirty work after eating the apple Yves' gives her in Starlight. And since new takes place in the past before Kiss Later, this would make sense. The Body in the Bowling Lane In the last few seconds of the music video we see Yves dressed in white laying in one of the bowling lanes. As we know whenever Yves sins her outfits are anything but white, since white symbols purity. Meaning this could be one of two things; the pure side of Yves lying dead on the floor or ViVi's body. If you are one of the theorists who believes Yves killed ViVi then this would make sense since white is a color commonly symbolized with the afterlife and purity, and since we see ViVi as a cyborg in Love & Live and new is supposed to be a flashback, this would all make sense. It's also interesting that ODD EYE CIRCLE is no longer present in the bowling alley almost like they had no intention to kill ViVi and don't want any part in her death and were only working of Yves. Side Theory: The Lyrics (Birbfriend, twinfish) In all of LOONA's content it's important to evaluate everything, including the lyrics of the songs, especially with how important and lore-filled new is. So let's take a look. Here Yves talks about a lover. They're too perfect to approach almost like she's nervous. She just wants to get to know them and become part of their life. But we also know that Yves started off in a high place, almost like a heaven and she left to have her own freedom. The idea that she opened her eyes (or awoke in the LOONAVERSE) and everything is too bright definitely correlates with her music video. She's so perfect and she looks to Olivia (either her creator or her sisterly figure, depending on the theory) as a mentor and as someone she admires. Olivia defied HeeJin and Yves wants to do the same. She wants to become tainted just like her role model. As twinfish has theorized, this is in obvious mention to the Greek myth of Icarus whom was banished to a remote island with his father in order to keep the secret of his fathers' creation, the infamous labyrinth that held the minotaur. Icarus' father, Daedalus, is a master craftsmen and creates two pairs of wings made of wax and bird feathers in order for the two to escape. He tells his son to not fly too close to the sun or the wax will melt and to not fly too low since the feathers would get wet with seawater. Once they begin flying Icarus starts flying higher and higher, fascinated with flight and forgets his fathers warnings. This causes Icarus' wings to melt and he falls to his death.Story of Icarus Just like Yves, Olivia gives her the power to enlighten herself but Olivia doesn't want anyone to get hurt she's just jealous of LOONA 1/3's close bond and wants a sub unit for her own companionship. But Yves wants to create a sub unit that will take down the innocent and pure, taking Olivia's ideas to the extreme. And as Icarus ignore's his father's warnings, we can probably suspect Olivia warned Yves as well to not hurt others. This was for personal gain but not for other to suffer from it. We can also see that the idea of people with wings and losing them follows the popular theory that Yves' was once an angel under HeeJin and was influenced by Olivia after she became a fallen angel. We can see that Yves messing with the LOONAVERSE and leaving HeeJin is definitely playing with fire, and she's risking falling to her death just like Icarus did. It's also interesting to note like twinfish said that new is a flashback of what Yves' done, the lines "All my life by my life, Take a look at me now" suggest that she is reflecting on her life and how she ended up where she is now. And it definitely doesn't seem like she regrets anything. Once Yves begins to betray HeeJin she begins to change into a new person. She is no longer the forgotten about angel, but now an independent being whose thoughts, feelings, and actions are their own. It's also interesting to mention seduction. As we see in the music video for new, Yves walks with boys, her arms draped around them. This would suggest that she is in fact dating and is sexually active. This would also not be out of the ordinary for Yves as we see her try to seduce ViVi and Chuu, as well as have Choerry try to kiss YeoJin. Her sin is lust and it is her most powerful weapon. Since Yves mentions looking at herself squarely we can assume that she's referring to standing in a mirror and taking a look at her appearance. And as we know, mirrors work as portals in the LOONAVERSE. For those who believe Yves was once an angel under HeeJin in either the ODD EYE CIRCLE world or the 1/3 world, this would show that she deliberately travelled to a new place after she sinned, probably to get as far away from HeeJin as possible to start her reign or terror. Or it would also make sense as to why we see Yves in Girl Front or how ViVi travelled to the yyxy world to meet Yves. Here Yves tells us several important things. First off, it wasn't difficult to sin. In fact, it was tempting. We see temptation throughout the LOONAVERSE, with YeoJin in Kiss Later, Choerry in Love Cherry Motion and pretty much every member of yyxy. It's something that follows you and giving into it seems so simple. She then says that once she sinned the light started to leave her meaning the darkness began to take over in her. The light of HeeJin and 1/3 began to seem farther and farther away as she gave into her desires. But she also tells us that there's still light, still a faint glimmer in her heart and that it's brightest in her dreams. This would make sense as well since we know Yves is a mirror to ViVi who is the purest member of LOONA. She pretty much represents light and even though Yves has sinned she still is part-ViVi no matter how much damage she does at the end there's still a part of her that's pure and innocent no matter how small it may be. Here she says that there was no guidebook to "how to sin" or "how to leave Eden". She's paving the way for the other members of yyxy. She's figuring out the powers of the fruits and the most efficient way to get them to sin and how she can get the other members of OEC and 1/3 to sin as well. She's learning what it's like to be a fallen angel and want to bring everyone else down with her. She sees her future as hopeful, with ideas and new possibilities. We see this with HeeJin too, but in her case her thoughts are about building up the LOONAVERSE. In Yves' mind it's how to tear it down. Yves is happy with her decision. Sure, there will always be a pure part to her but that's not going to stop her from getting what she wants. She sees new possibilities ahead of her and if the light of LOONA 1/3 leaves she will build her own light. Her own sub unit, her own LOONA. References Navigation Category:LOONAVERSE/Analysis